Write current waveforms (e.g., write current waveshapes) are used in a preamplifier of a hard disk drive (HDD) to drive a write head which records data (e.g., bits of data, a data pattern) on a given track on a recording medium in the HDD. At high speeds, this write process in magnetic recording is challenging. For example, as data rates get faster and areal density increases, traditional (e.g., currently implemented) write current waveforms demonstrate degraded recording performance (e.g., degraded on-track and off-track recording performance). This degraded on-track performance is closely associated with track width modulation (e.g., track width widening) due to write head saturation and degraded bit-to-bit transitions. Further, with traditional write current waveforms, other problems that can occur are adjacent track erasure (ATE) and far track erasure (FTE), which affect off-track performance.